Naruto: Golden Kitsune
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: The Kyuubi has watched for Naruto after his mother left him in Konaha, only to be sealed away along with his memories. During the Chunin exams, Kushina returns with his twin, ready to kill him. The seal is broken, and the fox awakes. The brothers will clash. Hate and Love will spread. Naru/Hina Strong-not godlike
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

* * *

**I'M STILL ALIVE-HERE IS MY LATEST STORY! PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Sealing**

The Village Hidden in the leaves, the strongest of the Five great nations. The nine tailed fox known as Kyuubi, strongest of all nine Bijuu.

The two were in an all out war.

* * *

"Why Kyuubi?" Minato asked himself. _I thought we were friends, a family._

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage looked towards his wife. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, mother of his children.

She was so weak from having the Kyuubi ripped from her stomach.

_Who was that masked man?_ He asked himself.

"Minato?" Kushina called weakly. "Where are my babies?"

He looked at the two children in his arms. The eldest, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the youngest, Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, two blond and blue eyed babies. Both sporting whiskers on their faces.

"They're here." He answered softly.

"And the masked man?"

She was referring to the one that had forcefully removed the Bijuu from her.

"He's gone." Minato answered. "He retreated after I hit him with a Rasengan."

She smiled proudly at the man she loved.

"What's your plan?" She asked.

"I'm going to reseal the Kyuubi away." He answered.

"Have you finally mastered the Uzumaki 'Tailed Beast Sealing' method?" She asked with hope, it vanished when he didn't answer. "Minato?"

"I didn't master it, making it too dangerous to use." He explained sadly. "Instead, I'll use the 'Dead Demon Consuming Seal' on her."

"But that'll cost you your life!" She protested. "And there's no guarantee that whoever you seal Kyuubi into will be able to hold her back! Or even survive the sealing process!"

The Hokage didn't say anything.

"Minato..." She began worriedly. "Who do you plan on sealing Kyuubi into?" Silence. "Minato!"

The father turned towards Kushina an gave her a kiss on her brow.

"I've sent for Mikoto and Lady Hina." He spoke. "They'll be here shortly."

He placed Menma into Kushina's arms, but held onto Naruto.

"Don't do it!" She begged. "There's no guarantee that a non-Uzumaki seal can hold Kyu at bay!"

"Trust me." He whispered. "Goodbye."

With his final farewell, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Don't do it!" She wailed into the spot he once stood. "Don't turn my Naru-Kun into a monster!"

He was already gone, never to return.

_Goodbye Naruto-Kun._ She turned to the child in her arms. _Menma, you're all I have left._

* * *

Minato stood on top of his summons, the toad chief, Gamabunta.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" An aged voice asked. "I could do it for you."

Minato turned his attention from the demon to his predecessor, Hiruzen.

"You've already done enough in your time as Hokage." He spoke. "As the Hokage, it's my duty to stop her."

Minato began going through the hand signs for the seal that would stop the demon.

* * *

"Kushina."

The red head turned her attention from her son to see the Third Hokage. She didn't say a thing, she just stared at the child in Hiruzen's arms.

"How did the sealing go?" Mikoto asked.

"The Kyuubi has successfully be sealed into little Naruto here." Hiruzen answered. "Would you like to hold your son?'

With those words, the dam burst.

"That _thing_ is not my son!" Kushina snapped.

"Kushina!" The women spoke in shock.

"I only have one son, Menma." She held said baby tightly. "Minato made sure of that when he used a non-Uzumaki seal to put that demon in my baby! My Naru-Kun is gone before he had a chance to live!"

They could see all of her hate and grief though her eyes. And as if he could sense that hate of his own mother, Naruto cried.

"I shall take Naruto with me for the time being." The Third spoke.

* * *

As it turned out, the time being was longer than he had hoped for. It was a total of six months before Kushina finally acknowledged Naruto, and only through the Hokage's pestering.

The bigger problem was that the day she acknowledged him was the day she left.

"Kushina I beg you to reconsider this." Hiruzen begged.

"I no longer have a reason to stay in Konaha." She stated.

"Of course you do." Hiruzen protested. "You have your son."

"We've been over this, I'm taking Menma with me." She stated.

"You know what I mean." He stated. "Your first born son."

"Let me make this clear Hokage-Sama!" She said respectfully, but her tone anything but. "My first is dead, all I have is my Menma."

"Fine, what shall happen to Naruto?"

"I want his status as the demon's host revealed to the village." She stated. _But I don't want his father's name tarnished._ That gave her an idea. "I don't want the village to know that Minato was his father."

"You can't take his father's name away." He argued. "I'll fight against that."

"But little Naruto has such powerful parents." Kushina stated sweetly. "We don't want their enemies to know that he's alive, imagine the danger he'd be in."

"...Fine."

"Also, I renounce the Namikaze name from the child, but I'll leave him the Uzumaki." She stated. "I want Kyuubi to know that it was my family that put her away, time and time again."

_That, and it keeps the major Clans from adopting him._ She thought.

"I beg you to reconsider." Hiruzen begged.

He would have no choice in the matter. It was Clan business, meaning that as Hokage, he couldn't interfere.

"Don't worry Hokage-Sama." She spoke. "I'll return with Menma, in time."

"Really?" He asked in hope. Maybe she isn't entirely lost.

"Yes, we'll return." She spoke coldly. "So that Menma can free Naruto's soul from the _Kyuubi_!" She spat. "Farewell Hokage-Sama."

With that, Kushina made her way out of the village with Menma in her arms.

The wails of her abandoned child did nothing against her cold heart.

* * *

Just as Kushina ordered, Naruto's status was made public.

The village's reaction was expected.

Anger.

Hate.

Fear.

These emotions were all turned against Naruto, the innocent sacrifice.

The villager did many things to hurt the boy, to break him. They tried beating him, starving him, poisoning him, even assassination attempts. But he would just get back up.

He could deal with the beatings, he'd heal when they were over. No, the beatings weren't the worst things. The worst things were the words. The villagers would tell him things.

Things about his parents.

They would say that his parents abandoned him. That they left him to die. That his father was worthless and that his mother hated him.

These things, these words, hurt the orphan more than the beatings ever did.

He would often cry himself to sleep at night, calling to his mother. He never received an answer.

Until that night.

* * *

_Why?! _He mentally wailed.

He would have vocalized his question if he could, but he didn't have it in him. It was his birthday, which meant the beating was the worst one of the year. His bones were broken in several places. His flesh was torn and bruised from the fists and weapons. His body carried leftover chakra residue from the Jutsus they used on him.

He was too hurt to do much of anything.

"Let's get out of here." A villager said. "The Hokage might be on his way."

"Right." The villagers spoke.

They left the broken boy in a pool of his own blood, sure he'd bleed out.

As they left, Naruto felt a warmth spread over him. It was a sensation that he'd grown to love and hate. He loved it because it made him feel safe. He hated it because it would heal him, never letting him die.

Sometimes, if he was scared or angry enough, the feeling gave him power. It gave him the energy to run away from the villagers, to fight if he needed.

After only a few minutes, he was barely able to stand on wobbly knees.

"Need...to...move..." He needed to leave in case a random villager wanted to get a few shots in.

He made it to an alley no one would be able to see him. He laid himself down and relaxed, soon he began closing his eyes.

_Just a little nap._

Usually this would't be a 'little nap' for a average person, it would be their final sleep. Even with the wounds that have healed, Naruto had too many still fatal ones.

But for the host of Kyuubi, a little nap was exactly what it was.

* * *

"Uh, where am I?" He asked no one.

He looked around and saw the closed off wall and water up to his knees. He realized that he was in a sewer.

"They through me into a sewer?" He asked out loud. "That's...new."

**"Hello Naruto."**

The voice caught Naruto by surprise, it came from a large cage he hadn't noticed.

"Who's there?" He asked frantically.

Whenever he couldn't see anyone, that meant pain was coming.

**"Do you hate me?"**

His attention was drawn to the cage that he had just noticed. From the back of it walked a giant fox, as large as the Hokage monument.

**"I am the Kyuubi. " **The demon spoke. **"I am _Queen_ of the Kitsune and **_**strongest **_**of the Tailed beast ****and the cause of the pain in your life."** She continued, in a lower tone. **"Do you hate me?"**

"This explains a lot." He mumbled to himself.

Naruto wasn't dumb, he couldn't afford to be. Doing so would have cost him his life. He was smart, prodigy level smart, even for his age. But he had to hide it, all of it, or he'd suffer. Even more than he already did.

**"Do you hate me?"**

Naruto gazed at the giant creature before him in confusion. For such a powerful being, seeing her so...vulnerable was a sad sight.

"Why would I hate you?"

**"You are suffering because of me." **She answered sadly.

"NO, I'm suffering because of those dumb villagers!" He snapped. "You may be a part of it," He admitted, adding to her sadness. "But _they_ are the ones that choose to make me suffer." His voice was so low, it was only her luck that allowed her to hear. "They _chose_ to give into their hate and make me miserable."

**"So..."**

"I don't hate _you_ Kyuubi." He answered.

**"...Thank you, kit." **She said with such relief.

"Kit..." Naruto whispered.

**"It's the term for fox children."**

"oh..."

**"You are now healed." **She spoke.

"Do I have to leave?" He asked.

**"No, you can stay." **Honestly, she was happy that he wanted to be with her.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" He suddenly asked.

**"Kit, the only lullaby I know isn't...appropriate."** She blushed, even through her red fur. **"I made it while in a rage."**

"Then I definitely want to hear it." He chirped. "Especially if it's original."

**"Well...okay."** She conceded before clearing her throat. **"Hus-someone here!"** She cut in.** "An old friend." **

As if those words were all that was needed, Naruto woke up.

* * *

Naruto looked up to see that he was back in the alleyway.

He suddenly felt a great deal of sadness. He was back in Konaha, back in Hell.

"Hello."

"Wha-?"

Naruto looked towards the source of the voice. He saw a woman, he couldn't make out much about her, he didn't want to. He just jumped to his feet and began running.

"Wait, I'm a friend!" She shouted as she ran after him.

As soon as she said that, he came to a complete stop.

_**"An old friend."**_

Those were the words that Kyuubi had use to describe her when he was healing. He decided to trust her, a sign of good faith to Kyuubi.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The lady came closer and took a look at the child and nearly let lose a sob.

He was covered in blood, lots of dried blood. With the amount she saw, it was a miracle he hadn't been dead, an adult would have been. His clothes were torn, he was basically covered in rags. The parts of his body showing were just as awful, he was so malnutritioned that she could see his bones through his skin. The worst part was his eyes.

His eyes were full of more distrust then a paranoid rogue Shinobi. Behind the paranoia was a look that made him look old, and the distrust justifiable. Behind that, was bottled anger, sadness and something else.

As she studied him, he studied her.

He saw from the way she dressed that she came from wealth. Though what caught his attention was her eyes. They were large and pupiless, but had a light blue tint to them.

_Funny eyes._ He though to himself.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"I told you." She spoke kindly. "A friend."

Naruto sent her a glare.

"I've heard that before." He spat.

"I am Lady Hina of the Hyuuga clan." She spoke with nobility. "I am here to offer you a place where you can get a good meal and a little rest."

"I've heard that too." He spoke. "People say that they're friends, even give me food only for it to be poisoned." He glared. "Or they wait for me to relax before stabbing me with a knife."

She frowned sadly as she heard those words.

_Kushina, you've done such a horrible thing._ She thought. _Abandoning your child!_

"I have a child of my own." Hina spoke. "Maybe you two can be friends."

"Why would you want that?" Naruto asked.

"Not everyone hates you Naruto." She spoke, using his name.

"Yeah well, not everyone wants to help either." He spoke as he turned to leave. "Good night."

He was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He would have tried to break free, but then he felt her pull him into a hug.

"I want to help you." She whispered. "If you let me."

Naruto had barely heard the words come out of her mouth. He was more focused at how nice the hug had felt, how warm it was.

_So this is how a hug feels. _He thought peacefully.

He barely noticed her lead him out of the alley.

* * *

"THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

He had taken one look at the Hyuuga compound and saw that it was larger than his entire apartment building.

Hina could only giggle at his outburst.

"Yes, this is where I and the main branch live." She answered. "Though please try to keep your voice down, people usually prefer to sleep at this time."

It was then that Naruto realized how late it was. The stars were high in the sky and most of the village was quite, most of the night owls were beginning to start their night.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I'll be quite."

As if luck were against him, his stomach rebelled against his mouth. It let loose a loud grumble, demanding immediate attention.

"...That's just bad timing." Naruto mumbled.

Lady Hina would have found his pout along with the scenario cute and probably laughed, but couldn't. She had seen his stomach and knew that it was no laughing matter.

"Let me get you something to eat."

She led him to the kitchen, which was bigger than his bedroom, and began working. He watched as she began pulling out specific ingredients that made him drool.

"You're making ramen!" He said in a loud whisper.

She blushed as she looked back at him.

"Yes, I apologize that my cooking skills are limited."

"Limited, ramen is the best food in the world!" He spoke a little louder.

"Then I hope I don't disappoint." She spoke as she handed him a bowl. "Plenty more where that came from."

She watched with a heavy heart as he ate the food with near desperate vigor. As if the food would abandon him if he didn't get it all down.

"Lady Hina?" Naruto spoke.

"Yes?"

"Who are they?"

She noticed him looking towards a picture of her and her closest friends. Mikoto and Kushina.

"Old friends Naruto." She whispered.

She froze when her husband walked in. He was Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan head.

"Hina, what are you doing up this-" Whatever he was going to say died in his mouth when he saw Naruto. "What's going on?"

Naruto stopped eating when he noticed Hiashi's gaze, like the villagers. He slowly pushed the bowl away and tried to leave.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Hina asked, already knowing. "I worked really hard on that, are you going to waste it?"

"But..."

"You best finish that ramen!" She spoke in a less Hyuuga-like tone.

"Yes ma'am!"

Naruto went back to eating his ramen, but with far less vigor.

"Hina, can I speak with you in the other room." Hiashi spoke. It wasn't a request.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hina asked innocently.

"Don't play coy!" He snapped. "Don't you know what that thing was?"

"_He_ isn't a _thing_!" She spoke. "He's a innocent _boy_ with a great burden."

"If any of the elders hear about this, or the other clans..." He trailed off.

"How could you say that?" Hina asked in shock.

"I will not have this discussion with you!" Hiashi snapped. "Remove him or I _will_!"

Before she could retort, there was the sound of a window closing.

Hina and Hiashi made their way back to the kitchen, only to see it empty. The dishes were neatly set away and there was a note.

Hina read it once to herself then out loud.

Thank you Mis Hina for being a nice lady. Sory for getin u in truble with yor husband. I wish more peeple was nice like you.

Luv Naruto.

At the bottom of the note was a chibi Naruto.

"Oh Naruto." She turned to her husband in disappointment. "You and Minato used to best of friends, yet you do this to him, to his son."

* * *

Naruto had overheard part of the argument the Hyuugas were having. He had left, not wanting to cause Hina any trouble. Now he was back in his small and crappy apartment. Cold and alone.

_I wish I was back in the seal._ He thought bitterly.

**'That's sweet.' **A comforting voice spoke.

"Kyuubi?!" He spoke in a loud whisper.

**'Hello kit.'**

"Where are you?" Naruto asked as he searched the room.

**'In your head.' **She answered. **'Actually, I'm in your stomach.**

"You-"

**'You shouldn't talk aloud.'** She warned.** 'People may think your crazy, and you never know who's listening. Just think and I'll hear it.' **

_Like this? _He asked.

**'Perfect.'**

_You said that Lady Hina was a friend, but I never met her before today. Is she a friend of yours?_

**'Well, not directly.'**

_Then how?_

**'...It's late, go to sleep Naruto.'**

Naruto wanted to protest, but was cut off by a yawn. His yawn.

_Goodnight._

* * *

A new day was shining for Naruto, brighter than usual. The reason for this was that he had a friend, Kyuubi.

_Maybe I should tell the old man about my new friend. _He mused.

**'That would be a very bad idea kit.' **Kyuubi warned. **'****If you did that, they would just tighten the seal to make it so we couldn't talk.'**

_I...understand. _He hesitantly stated.

* * *

With no real plan or responsibilities, Naruto did the one thing he could think of. He went to the park in hopes of making a friend.

Unfortunately, he turned away by the parents of all the children, as always.

**'I'm sorry.' **Kyuubi spoke sadly.

Naruto would repeatedly tell her that it wasn't her fault.

"Freak!"

Naruto heard some kid cry, that was nothing strange. What was strange _was_ that the insult wasn't directed towards _him_.

He turned his attention to the group kids picking on a single one, a little girl. They had to be at least a year or two older than he was. She had to be the same age as Naruto.

But there was something off.

From her eyes, he could tell that she was a Hyuuga. A member of Lady Hina's clan. Since he didn't see a mark on her forehead, he new that she was from the main branch.

**'Help her.' **Kyuubi urged.

Naruto didn't need her to urge him on, he had already planned on helping her. Lady Hina had been nice to him, so he would return the favor.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Get away from her!"

The kids had turned their attention from the little girl.

"What are you going to do about it?" The lead kid asked as he stepped closer.

Naruto said nothing, he just glared at the elder child. He felt something familiar growing inside him.

_What are you doing Kyuubi?_ He asked.

**'Just keep glaring.' **She ordered.

He did as he was told and was soon rewarded. The kids began backing away before running away in tears.

_What happened? _He asked.

**'I made your eyes turn red.'** Kyuubi answered. **'****Check the girl.'**

Naruto turned to see that the little Hyuuga was picking herself from the ground. She began dusting herself off before she noticed him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I-I'm Hi-nata H-Hyuu-ga." She nervously answered. "T-thank you for s-saving me."

"Are you related to Lady Hina?" He asked.

"She's m-my mom." Hinata answered.

**'Ask her to play.' **Kyuubi spoke.

"Would you like to play?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded shyly.

"Wh-at w-would you l-like t-to play?"

Naruto was about to answer before he stopped dead in his tracks. He had no idea, no one ever wanted to play with him.

"What do kids usually play?" He asked, more than a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry!" She cried apologetically, thinking he was being sarcastic. "I don't have many friends, so I don't know many games."

"...You didn't stutter."

The comment caused the girl to lower her head in shame. Naruto noticed a sad look cross her eyes before she did.

"Hey don't worry." Naruto spoke. "I don't have _any_ friends, so this is all new to me too."

They shy girl raised her head and met Naruto's eyes.

_They're so blue._ She thought. She turned tomato red.

**'Here.' **Kyuubi spoke.

Naruto's stomach began feeling very weird before the oddest thing happened. A small orb appeared from thin air. It was like a marble with a nine pointed star in the middle.

Naruto grabbed it and it expanded to the size of a kick-ball.

_Kyuubi?_

**'You're welcome.'**

"...Want to play catch?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Naruto was having the time of his young life.

He was playing a simple game of catch with Hinata and loving it. He never played catch with anyone before, it was fun.

"What is this!?"

Then it all went down hill.

They two children turned to see an Lady Hina and an enraged Hiashi.

"Father!"

"What are you going with this _boy_?" He asked. "Where is you escort?"

"I-I-I d-don't k-know." She answered, her stutter worse than ever.

"Pitiful." He sneered.

"Hiashi!" Lady Hina exclaimed.

Hiashi turned his angered gaze towards his wife. "I will not have out daughter sully the Hyuuga name by associating with _him_!"

"He's just a child!" Hina screamed. "The first child Hinata has had make her smile."

"I will hear no more of this!" He snapped. "Return to the compound immediately!"

"But..."

"NOW!"

Lady Hina glared at her husband, but couldn't match the unjustified rage behind his eyes. She turned a softer look towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She whispered.

The blond child said nothing, he was used to the anger. He just wished that his new friends didn't have to suffer too.

He watched as Lady Hina left with Hinata.

* * *

"It's not fair!" Naruto wailed.

As soon as the Hyuugas had left, he ran straight home and began crying. Kyuubi had pulled him into the seal where she used her tails as a security blanket for him.

**"I know kit."** Kyuubi comforted.** "But some humans just don't understand."**

"Well...then I wish I wasn't a human." Naruto mumbled, low enough for her to hear. "I wish I was more like you."

He felt her stiffen under his hands at the comment.

**"Do...do you really mean that?" **She asked.

"...Yeah." He answered.

**"I could make you like me." **She offered. **"****A Kitsune."**

"Really!"

**"Yes." **

"Will there be any side-affects?" Naruto asked cautiously.

**"Two." **She admitted. **"You will instinctively be bound to our ways."**

"And the second?"

**"You'll be a bit of..."**She trailed off before speaking up

"What?"

**"You'll be a bit of a pervert." **She stated. **"****Kitsune are experts in the arts off seduction, I'll tell you why when you're older."**

"Do it." It was a small price to pay.

**"Done."**

Nothing was different, Naruto had felt exactly the same as before. He examined himself in the water, like a mirror and began looking himself over, nothing was different.

"Wait, my eyes are different." They were fox-like, but that was the only change. "But what about my tails?" He had been looking forward to that.

**"To get them, you must either earn your Tails or wait 100 years." **She explained. **"I can't make you into a true Kitsune unless you do so."**

"How do I do earn them?" He asked.

**"It's not something you can just go a do."** She sighed.** "You must actually earn it in your own right. You must prove you have the heart of a Kitsune."**

"...Kitsunes are pranksters, right?"

**"Yes." **She already liked where this was going.

* * *

Naruto was currently moving through the village with the stealth of a Shinobi. His destination was the Hokage's office.

He planned on pranking the Hokage himself.

**'You never told me your plan kit.'** Kyuubi stated. **'I'm feeling a bit left out.'**

"I plan on stealing the Old Man's perv book a cut out the scenes that make him giggle." Naruto explained out loud.

_**'Impressive.' **_She thought.

* * *

Naruto had entered the village leaders office with surprising ease, not a guard in sight. Even the Hokage himself wasn't around.

"This is supposed to be the toughest place to enter in the entire village." Naruto stated. "I'm not impressed."

**'Neither am I.'**

Naruto began looking around the office, it was so different at night. His eyes fell onto a picture of the Fourth Hokage.

**'The man who sealed me.'** Kyuubi stated.

_Hey Kyuubi._ Naruto began fidgety. _Why_ did _you attack Konaha?_

**'I had no choice in the matter.' **She explained sadly. **'I was forced to do so by an old enemy of mine.'**

_How?_

**'Remember that ball I gave you to play with?'** She asked. **'****That is a Kitsune's life ball, whoever has that controls the Kitsune it belonged to. It is our most prized possession, if we are away from it for too long, we die.'**

"You let me use your life ball as a toy?" Naruto asked incredulously.

**'Yes.'**

_..._

**'...'**

_Will I have one?_

**'Since you became a Kitsune, you already do.'** She answered.** 'Would you like to see it?' **

He nodded his head.

Naruto's stomach began feeling strange, just as it did at the park. Soon another orb appeared before him, but it was completely blank.

_Cool!_

Naruto began looking through the drawers for the book. He stopped searching when he found an envelope with the symbol he wore on his orange jumpsuit. _Did the old man get me a gift. _Now he almost felt bad for pranking the village leader, almost.

He would have opened it, but a memory struck.

"...But Hinata still has the ball." Naruto spoke offhandedly.

He was rewarded with a searing headache. **'GET. MY. BALL!'**

He placed the envelope in his shirt for the time being, he would look at it later.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room, silently weeping to herself.

She clutched the ball they had played with tightly.

She missed her friend Naruto, her first real friend. In just one meeting he had found a special place in her heart. Just the thought of him was able to make her stop crying and even brought a blush to her face.

"I know that look." A comforting voice spoke. "You have a crush!"

Hinata jumped and looked at the voice, it was her mother. She was standing by her bed with a large and un-Hyuuga like smile on her face.

"M-mom, how long have you been there?" She asked as her face began heating up.

"Not important." She cheered. "What's his name?"

Hinata looked away an began playing with her fingers.

"Well...it's...I don't..."

"It's Naruto, right?"

Hinata jumped in response to her mothers words. "How did you know?!"

Lady Hina placed a finger on her nose. "A mother knows." She answered, suddenly pulling her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She squealed. "Let's go celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

Lady Hina leaned in as if she were going to whisper a secret. "I heard that we just received a special order of cinnamon buns from the Land of snow."

Hinata nodded furiously, she had a cinnamon bun addiction almost as great as Naruto's ramen obsession.

The Hyuuga head turned.

And received a kunai into her stomach, just above kidney.

"All seeing eye my ass." A mysterious voice spat.

* * *

Hiruzen had just entered his office, ready for anything.

He had just been alerted by a special alarm in his office that an intruder had been rummaging around.

Now he was giving his office a calculative look over, for anything out of the ordinary.

There was no sign of forced entry, or chakra from any transportation Jutsu. None of the items were out of place. It was all exactly as he had left it.

_Was the alarm faulty? _He asked himself, knowing the answer.

It was _because_ everything was in order that he knew something was wrong. This was the job of someone truly skilled in the art of stealth.

He needed to search as only a Shinobi of his skill and experience could.

Nothing was out of place, that was true. That didn't mean that there was't something added. If it hadn't been for all of his years as a Shinobi, he doubt he would have ever found it.

A single blond hair.

Only one blond in the entire village was skilled enough to break into his office at this or any time.

Hiruzen relaxed, he even let out a small chuckle.

_Just Naruto pulling a prank. _He mentally sighed.

The Hokage made his way towards his desk. The village leader decided to get to work, he had a long day ahead of him. Since he was there, why not start early.

_Was this your plan? _He asked himself. _Making me deal with paper work? _

He pulled open his desk drawer to grab his precious _Icha Icha_ book.

Only to pale in horror.

The book was still there. Something more important was missing. It was the document containing the information concerning Naruto's family.

_If Naruto read that, who knows what will happen!_ He panicked. _I doubt the seal would contain his emotions!_

He only had one choice. "ANBU!"

He had to stop Naruto.

* * *

Naruto slowly made his way back to the Hyuuga compound. As slowly and silently as possible, he climbed through the first open window he found.

"Sneaking through the window in the middle of the night?" A low voice chastised, freezing him in place. "Ah, young love."

With a sigh in defeat, he climbed the rest of the way into the window.

He slowly turned to the source of the voice as he prepared for his punishment. Naruto was greeted to a sight that broke his heart.

Lady Hina, his friend, was laying near death in a corner. Her hand was covering a wound on her side as the blood just flowed through. She was deathly pale, obviously she had lost a lot of blood.

"HINA!" He screamed as he ran to her side.

"Shh." She spoke. "People are trying to sleep."

"What happened?" He question.

"He-he took her Naruto." She began sobbing. "He t-took Hinata."

"Don't worry." Naruto assured. "We'll go save her after Kyuubi heals you."

"You know about..." She sighed. "There's nothing you can do, I'm already dead."

**'She's right kit.' **Kyuubi agreed.

_But you've healed me from far worse! _He stated.

**'My chakra would be poison to her.' **She explained. **'Since she is not my host, she would burn out.'**

Lady Hina saw the light in Naruto's eyes fade and knew from the flickering emotions that he was talking to the fox. When the light returned and he was saddened, she knew her assumption had been right. There was no hope for her.

"Naruto." She spoke weakly. "I n-need you to save Hinata."

"What?"

"The kidnapper isn't too f-far." She explained. "I managed to weaken him before he e-escaped." She pointed past him. "Head that way."

"But I can't do it on my own!" He sobbed.

She raised a hand to his cheek. "Naruto." She soothed. "You are never alone, Kyuubi has always watched out for you."

**'And I always will.'**

_Okay._

"Okay, I'll save Hinata."

"Promise me!" She begged.

"I promise."

* * *

"Pl-please, let...me g-g-go." Hinata begged.

Her kidnapper, a Cloud Shinobi, looked down at her.

"Are you sure you're a Hyuuga?" He asked. "You seem like you come from lesser stock."

That struck a nerve in Hinata. She could only look away as the tears fell freely.

"Struck a nerve did I?" He taunted. "Well, I've rested enough, let's get to Kumo."

He reached for the heiress only to jump away. He did so in time to dodge a flying object, a rock. He looked at his attacker.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto had caught up with them, using every ounce of his speed and stamina. In his hand was the kunai that had been used on Lady Hina.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted.

She Shinobi only barked with laughter the the child that was challenging him. "Run along kid, this has nothing to do with you."

"You have Hinata." Naruto growled. "I promised that I'd save her, and I will."

Naruto ran forward, kunai in hand.

_He's fast!_ If the Kumo nin had been paying attention, he would have noticed the blond's red eyes.

Naruto had jumped directly towards the enemy, intending to tackle him.

The Kumo nin simply side-stepped and impaled Naruto in the back shoulder with a kunai of his own.

Naruto didn't even flinch from contact with the weapon. He was used to pain. He simply turned an prepared for another charge.

"Impressive, but useless." He spoke. "Why risk your life for her?"

"She's my friend." Naruto answered.

This was met with another bark of laughter.

"I almost forgot you were a child."

This time, the ninja ran forward and gave Naruto a solid blow to the nose. It sent the child back to the ground. Naruto tried to stand, only to be knocked back down. The Kumo nin then placed a heavy foot on the blond, close to the kunai, he began adding pressure.

Naruto tried to push himself up, even with the enemies foot on his back.

_A brat shouldn't be this strong!_ He thought as he actually put in effort.

He raised his foot and brought it down, hard. He repeatedly stomped onto the blond child. When he stopped, he saw Naruto struggling to stand, but still glaring.

"Why is a snot nosed kid risking his life for a spoiled brat!?" The nin asked incredulously. "Do you intend to die for her?"

Naruto looked at the nin with hate, but his eyes began drifting over to Hinata. His gaze softened he saw the heiress crying her eyes out. His mind wondered to his last memory of Lady Hina.

"Yes." Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"_Yes_, I'd _die_ for her!" Naruto shouted. "I promised Lady Hina that I'd protect Hinata!" He began to pick himself up. "I would _die_ before I broke a promise to the first person that ever showed me kindness! I'd _die_ before I let her debt go unpaid!" The blond gave another glare of determination. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I _never_ go back on my word!"

Naruto charged, he really was willing to die for this.

**'Like a true Kitsune.' **

_What?!_

Naruto froze in mid-step, unable to move. The world around him began to fade, all he saw was Kyuubi.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "I have to go back and save Hinata!"

The fox just stared down at the blond Kitsune with a blank face. Though her eyes held a bit of both amusement and pride.

**"Did you mean it?"** She asked.** "What you said about never breaking your word to save her, even if it kills you, did you mean it?"**

"Of course!"

**"Did you know that Kitsune never go back on their word?"** She asked.** "There word is a part of who they are, you acted like a true Kitsune."** She smiled down at the child. **"You've earned this, you'll need it to keep your word."**

* * *

Naruto was back in the real world, still running. It was as if nothing had changed in the slightest. He suddenly came to a complete stop, confusing the Kumo nin and Hinata.

He new something was different.

"H-hey, were did you get a tail?" The nin asked suspiciously.

The blond gained a shit-eating grin at the question.

Naruto ripped the kunai that was lodged into his back out, he didn't flinch.

Naruto urged Kyuubi not to heal the wound, to let the blood fall freely. He began walking around the nin before heading towards him.

"You know, in class they think I'm not paying attention." Naruto spoke, much to the nins confusion. "Truthfully, I'm not." He admitted. "Most of the stuff is useless, but I paid attention to one thing."

As he spoke, he never stopped in his stride around the Kumo nin. Said Shinobi just kept himself at a specific distance from the kid. All of his alarms were going off, this kid was dangerous.

"Yeah, what is that one t-thing?"

He may not have known it, but Naruto had just herded the Kumo nin away from Hinata. Now the blond was standing next to the heiress, much to the Kumo nins annoyance.

"How to make explosive tags." Naruto answered as he motioned down.

The Kumo nin looked down and paled at the sight before him. The kid hadn't been walking around as randomly as he had assumed. Naruto had been herding him into an explosive seal made out of blood.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and jumped back a few feet.

"Boom." Naruto whispered.

The Kumo nin had no way to escape.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata looked at the spot the seal and man had been before the flash. Now there was nothing but fire.

Or at least, that was what should have happened.

Out of the fire limped the charred Shinobi.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed." He snarled. "But I'm a Jonin, did you think you could kill me that easily?"

"It wasn't meant to kill you." Naruto admitted. _Though that would have been nice._ "It was meant as a signal."

"A signal?" The Kumo asked confused.

"A Shinobi village doesn't just have an explosion and not check it out." Naruto explained. "Especially with a missing heiress and murdered clan head."

Already, Leaf Shinobi were beginning to surrounding them. From the numerous sources of chakra, there was a lot of them.

"How?" He asked the child.

"We Kitsune are clever." Naruto answered, low enough for only the man to hear. "And we keep our word."

* * *

Naruto watched as the foreign nin was apprehended.

He had been able to hide his fox features under a fox illusion.

Now he was busy comforting Hinata, she had just been informed of her mother.

"It'll be okay Hinata." Naruto spoke. "It'll be okay."

From a distance, the Third Hokage watched them with a heavy heart. He watched as Hinata held onto the blond like a security blanket, and how Naruto tried his best to comfort her.

He wanted to join, to help comfort, but he couldn't.

Right now, he had to close his heart as a leader.

"Naruto." He called.

"Yes."

"In my office, you took an envelope." He began, the blond nodding. "I need it back."

Naruto reached into his jacket to pull out the envelope. Sarutobi couldn't hold in his sigh of relief when he saw it was still sealed.

Unfortunately, Naruto caught on.

"What's in the envelope?" He asked.

Naruto's suspicious eyes met with Sarutobi's Hokage eyes, not the kind eyes he once knew.

The elder began reaching for the envelope. "Nothing that's of importance."

Naruto pulled the envelope out of his reach.

Thanks to his new Kitsune mind, he was processing everything in a different manner. It was less trusting and more calculative and curious.

"That's a lie." Naruto stated. "If it weren't important, you wouldn't have been so relieved." He reasoned. "Plus, I was comforting Hinata. You would never interrupt someone during a situation like that...unless it was dire." He glanced one at the envelope. "Why does it have my seal on it?"

The Hokage snapped his finger.

Suddenly Naruto found himself surrounded by three imposing Leaf Shinobi.

**'Careful Naruto.' **Kyuubi warned.

One was wearing a dog mask with a weird standing hairstyle. The second was wearing a tiger mask. The third didn't wear a mask, from what he remembered, he was the father of his classmate, Ino.

_Maybe he can handle it._ Hiruzen thought.

"Naruto, what I'm about to tell and show you is top secret." Hiruzen spoke. "I don't know if you're ready for this, but I'm putting a lot of faith in you."

He opened the envelop and handed Naruto a picture from inside.

On the picture was a red-headed woman, the same woman from Lady Hina's picture. In her arms were two blond babies. She held one with the tender care of a mother, but the other she held carelessly.

"Who are they?"

He handed Naruto another picture. "Keep looking."

This time it was the same woman, and Naruto.

"How can I be in this picture with this lady?" Naruto asked "I've never met her before in my life.

**'You're not.'** Kyuubi spoke sadly.

_What?_

"That's not you." Hiruzen informed. "That woman is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, your mother. And that boy is Menma, your twin brother."

Naruto felt his entire body go cold.

"Where are they?" He whispered. "Why haven't I met them?!"

**'I'm sorry.'**

"Kushina left you because of..." He trailed off.

**'I'm sorry.'**

"Because of..." He tried again.

"Kyuubi." Naruto whispered.

Now he understood, his own mother _abandoned_ him!

"Naruto, how do you know of the fox?" Hiruzen asked cautiously.

Naruto stared the old man down, the Shinobi were preparing for something.

"I know about Kyuubi because I've met her." Naruto answered.

"...Yes, because of her." The Third admitted.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

**'Fine?'**

"Fine, I don't need her." Naruto spoke. "I have all the family I need here." He motioned to his stomach.

**'RUN!'**

Before Naruto could do as he was ordered, he was rooted to the spot.

Literally.

The roots from the ground had burst up and restrained his feet. They were quickly crawling up his entire body, holding him in place.

"Naruto, I can't have you talking to the Kyuubi." Hiruzen spoke. "I'm going to have to...separate you two."

"Why?" Naruto asked the village leader.

"I can't have you using the power of Kyuubi in hate." Hiruzen explained. "You are a...liability, and as Hokage, I can't risk it."

_Kyuubi, help!_ He begged.

**'There's nothing I can do.' **She replied. **'The Wood is binding both of us.' **

"What're you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to have Inoichi erase your memories." Sarutobi answered sadly. "Then I will seal the fox away."

_I don't want to be separated from you!_

**'Don't worry Kit, I will never leave you.'** She promised. **'And Kitsune never break their word.'**

_Can I have that lullaby now?_

_**'Hush little kitling, Don't say a word.**_

_**Kyuubi's earthquake will shake the world.'**_

Now Naruto understood why she didn't want to sing it to him. She really _was_ in a rage, and was most likely in a new one.

_**'But if Konaha doesn't fall,**_

_**Fire comes at Kyuubi's call.'**_

Inoichi was beginning to going through some hand-signs as he stepped closer the the bound child. He placed his hand onto the blond's head.

_**'If Konaha doesn't burn,**_

_**Kyuubi will make the ocean churn.'**_

Naruto's head hurt, he didn't know why, it just did. It probably had something to do with the man grabbing it.

_At least I have that nice voice._ He thought, slightly soothed.

_**'But if Konaha doesn't drown,**_

_**Kyuubi's tornado will blow it down.' **_

Naruto watched as the man let go of his head and Old man Hokage walked up. In his hand was a brush and bottle of ink.

_**'And if Konaha stays as it's been,'**_

The Hokage began drawing the seals on the back of Naruto's neck.

_**'Kyuubi will start all over again...' **_

He was done. The markings began to vanish, hiding from plain sight.

Naruto didn't hear the nice voice, he was sleeping.

_I'm sorry Naruto._ Hiruzen thought.

He picked the boy up and used the Body-Flicker technique to get the boy home. He had laid the host down and gave another sigh of regret.

Hiruzen watched as the blond slept peacefully, though he was humming a lullaby.

"Sleep well Naruto."

He turned to leave when he heard one line of the lullaby. So innocent from the boys mouth, but it chilled him to the bones.

"Kyuubi will start all over again."

He prayed the seal would hold.

* * *

**Review.**

**I was begged by a lot of you to put Hinata into the harem in 'Mirage Blade Fox', but no. I'm giving her this one, it'll be strictly Naru/Hina.**

**P.S.-****I was given permission to use 'Beast's Lullaby' by 'Daydreamer74423'.**

**P.P.S.- If you know any of the lesser known fox-lore, let me know.**

**P.P.P.S.- I'm working on a Gravity Falls/Slenderman horror, tell me if you want it. (It'll either be solely Slenderman based, or have the big monsters from Creepypasta)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Return**

Naruto walked obliviously through the gates of his village.

He and his team had just returned from a C turned A-rank mission. One that they had completed successfully.

He looked at his said team. There was their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, who they found out was actually a powerful Shinobi. Then there was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival. Sakura Haruno, a smart girl and Naruto's love interest.

* * *

Sarutobi was watching the village with his crystal ball, keeping guard. He was making a sweep of the entire village when he saw an image that made him pale.

Two people at the front of his village.

"So this is Konaha?" A young male voice spoke. "Where you met dad?"

"Yes, this is our second home." A lady spoke. "This is where Minato sacrificed himself, and where his son will join." She turned her gaze towards him. "You know what to do."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, kill the demon and free my brother's soul." He stated automatically.

The two made their way inside the village.

_I have to keep them from Naruto!_ He thought.

* * *

"Come on boss, please!" Konahamaru pleaded.

"I can't, I've got my own training to do." He explained.

"You promised."

Naruto looked at the kids in front of him, the Konahamaru corps.

"Well I did make a promise." He mumbled.

For some reason, the idea of breaking a promise didn't sit too well with him.

"Alright, one game of ninja." Naruto stated. "Then I have to go train."

"Thanks..."

"A ninja playing ninja." A pink haired girl spoke. "How pathetic are you?"

Naruto and the K. Corps looked at the kunoichi, Sakura. She had just been turned down by Sasuke, so she needed her best stress reliever.

"Hey boss, who's this?" Konahamaru asked. "Is she your..." He held out his pinkie.

"Ha, like I'd ever date a loser like him!" She snarked.

Konahamaru didn't like this girl, putting his idol down for no reason.

"Well you can do much better boss." He stated. "A girl with a figure."

The comment had struck a nerve in the pink haired kunoichi.

"Run Konaharu!" Naruto shouted.

He was already running, the kids falling behind.

They ran until Konahamaru crashed into a figure.

"That hurt you little brat!" The voice spoke.

It was a Suna Shinobi. Behind him was a female Suna nin.

He grabbed the child in his grip and hefted him, smirking at the cry of pain.

"Hey, put him down!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?" The Suna nin asked. He began reaching for the bundle on his back.

"Kankuro, are you going to start a fight here?" The Suna kunoichi asked. "What if _he_ finds out?"

"Don't worry Temari." He spoke. "I'll-Ah!"

He dropped the child with a cry of pain, grabbing onto his hand.

Up in the tree was Sasuke, holding a rock in his hand.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cheered.

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" A new voice asked.

In the tree next to Sasuke was a red-headed nin.

"Gaara, I was just..."

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." He stated, silencing the boy. (I never liked how people would skip the 'Or' part.)

The red-head disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared by the other two.

"I apologize for my brother." Gaara spoke.

"Hey, is this just a big get together?" A new voice spoke.

All eyes turned to see Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Hokage-Sama!"

"Grampa!"

"Old man?"

The last came from Naruto, earning a blow to the head from a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Idiot, show some respect!" She ordered.

"It's alright Sakura-San." The leader spoke. "It's refreshing that some sees me for more than just my title." He turned his eyes towards the foreigners. "I'll let this incident slide if you apologize and leave."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." The Suna nin, minus Gaara, did as instructed and left.

The leader turned his gaze towards his ward.

"Naruto."

"I didn't do it!" The blond stated.

This earned a chuckle from the village leader. "Don't worry Naruto, you aren't in any trouble...this time."

"Then are you here to congratulate me for my mission with ramen?" He asked.

"No, Naruto I need to speak with you in private." The Hokage spoke. "It's important."

Team 7 could only look on in confusion as to why the village leader would want to speak with the village idiot.

"Hokage-Sama?" A voice in he distance called.

All eyes turned to see a red-headed woman and...Naruto?

They turned their attention towards their Naruto.

This Naruto was wearing a jacket similar to the Fourth Hokage's, but it was blue at the bottom with a spiral on the back. He had two swords on the right side of his hilt. Even his hair was different, a raven black

But the 'Naruto' was still there in him. He had the same facial structure and even the whiskers on his face. And the eyes, the blue eyes that only Naruto had ever had.

His eyes had glazed over, as if staring at a long forgotten memory.

"Menma." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto." Menma whispered.

"Demon." The woman hissed.

Naruto turned his attention to the red headed woman. His eyes then changed from wonder to rage. A level of rage few had ever seen and lived to tell the tale about.

"Kushina." He spat.

A single hand went to Naruto's stomach, right were the seal was located.

As Naruto griped his stomach, an aura of red chakra began to surround him. It seemed to spin around in a protective manner before exploding. If flailed around wildly and pushed those around him back with it's raw power.

"Naruto stop!" The village leader ordered.

"Kus**hina!**"

Naruto's appearance began to transform from the fox's power. His eyes began to slant as the became red with fox-like retinas. His nails on hands and feet began to grow into claws. He hunched over as a tail and ears began forming in the chakra.

"Get ready Menma." Kushina ordered. "This is what you trained for."

Menma said nothing as he prepared to confront Naruto.

"Naruto!"

All eyes turned to the newcomer.

"H-Hinata?"

Hinata Hyuuga ran towards Naruto and, despite the red chakra, tackled him into a hug. As soon as she came in contact with him, the chakra began to fade, not wanting to harm Hinata.

**'Calm down.' **A voice spoke.

Normally, when you hear a voice in your head, you think the worst. For Naruto, this voice seemed familiar and comforting. He did as the voice told.

He began massaging his head. For some reason, he had a massive migraine, as well as feeling light headed.

_What was I doing?_

Naruto looked around, trying to find out what was going on. He was currently on the ground with a girl from his class on top of him. His team mates were looking at him with slight fear.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked out loud.

_Is he for real?_ Many of them thought.

"Baka, how do you not know them?" Sakura asked in outrage. "You just said their names while going crazy!"

Before Naruto could speak, he felt Sarutobi place a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, we need to talk in private." The leader spoke.

Naruto began to pull himself up, along with Hinata.

"Hey, your that girl from class right?" He asked. "Hina...Hinata!"

The girl just looked down at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze.

_Is he starting to remember?_ She asked herself.

"Hey, we aren't through here!" Kushina shouted.

They all turned their attention to the red headed woman. But no Menma.

"Hey let me go!" Naruto shouted.

They turned to see that Menma had Naruto in a painful looking grip. He had Naruto angled so that he could see the back of his neck.

After adding a little chakra, he could see the seal becoming visible.

"Pathetic." He mumbled as he examined it. "This is just sloppy work."

He released Naruto and began making his way towards Kushina.

"What are you doing?" She asked in outrage. "You had a perfect chance right there!"

Menma answered without looking at his mother.

"I came to kill a demon." He mumbled. "Not a dumb kid."

The one named Menma disappeared in a Swirling Water Body-flicker, the red-head followed.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Third Hokage in utter confusion.

He had just been told that he had a family! The news, for some strange reason, made his head hurt. He noticed the Hokage tense when he rubbed the spot where it ached most.

**'Be calm' **The voice advised.

He decided to listen.

"Naruto, have you been feeling strange lately?" Hiruzen asked. "Heard any voices or images you can barely remember?"

In fact, he had.

Ever since the wave mission, he's been having dreams about a funny eyed lady and daughter. When he was alone or his emotions were in a small loop, he would here a comforting voice.

**'Thank you.' **Like that!

But as soon as it came, it left. Any he just couldn't seem to bring his mind to focus on it.

"No." Naruto lied. "Can I go?"

The aged leader eyed the child for a second before nodding.

"I hope we can speak later." He spoke. "Maybe over a bow of ramen?"

"Sure." Naruto answered, but without his usual gusto.

* * *

The blond had just made it out of the office when he was confronted by his team.

"Hey, dead-last." Sasuke called. "Who where those people?" He asked. "And where did that power come from?"

**'Tell nothing.'**

Usually he would have gone through a whole tirade with the Uchiha, but something was pulling him back. He just walked by them without so much as sparring them a glance.

They didn't take too well to that.

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun is talking to you!" Sakura shouted, only for him to keep walking. "Don't you ignore me!"

She had made to punch the blond, only for him to catch it. He sent a slit-eyed glare towards the wannabe kunoichi, freezing her in place.

Sasuke moved in to intervene. Not to help Sakura, he was just using the opportunity to 'Put the dead last in his place.'

He stopped when he felt a point in the center of his back. Turning his head slightly, he saw that it was Naruto! He had created a clone.

_But how?! _The Uchiha asked. _When?_

It had been outside of his skill.

Naruto looked at the team, the ones he worked with. It just occurred that he didn't trust them, he didn't even _like_ them! And he was supposed to put his life in their hands.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing." Naruto answered. "Just a little sparring."

The Uchiha's pride wouldn't allow him to admit Naruto got the drop on him.

"Yeah, just a spar." Sasuke agreed, as predicted.

Kakashi knew that they were lying, but to call them on it would shame Sasuke.

"Well I have something for my cute little Genin to sign."

He looked to see that Naruto was already gone.

"I'll g-give it t-t-to him." A new voice offered.

* * *

Kyuubi was having mixed feelings.

On one paw, she was closer to being back with Naruto.

The seal that the Hokage had placed on him was weakening, thanks to wave. With Naruto using so much of her chakra, she could fight against the seal. Her influence over him was already growing. Soon the seal would break, then he would regain his memories and tail.

On the other paw, his family.

With their added presence, they would throw Naruto's emotion out of whack, probably enough to break the seal. While neither had a problem with Menma, there was the matter of Kushina! Obviously she wouldn't pass the chance to pass her hate onto Menma. It was just a matter of how strong her hold on him was.

**"Soon." **She promised. **"Soon"**

* * *

_Why did I lie to Sensei?_

He didn't know why, but something had told him that he couldn't trust his Sensei. His hair, it reminded him of a night he couldn't remember, and dogs.

"Why can't I remember that night?" He asked himself.

"Um, Naruto."

The blond turned to see a pair of funny eyes.

"Lady Hina." He whispered.

"W-what?" Hinata asked in shock.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"..."

"What's that?" He asked, motioning to the paper.

"Oh, it's from you team?" She answered. "For the Chunin exams."

He read over the paper once before turning his attention to Hinata.

"I'm about to go get some ramen." He stated. "Want to join?"

"L-like a date?" She asked.

"Hm, sure." He answered obliviously.

_Are you starting to remember? _She wanted to ask, but didn't.

* * *

**Review.**

**Next chap will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Chunin Exams**

* * *

**I will be skipping over some of the canon parts, if you don't know what they are, you shouldn't call yourself a 'Naruto' fan.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had actually enjoyed there time together. Naruto felt like he was hanging with an old friend, though he didn't know it was true. Hinata, if only for a moment, she felt as if her old Naruto was back.

Now he was going to the Chunin exams. Naruto was waiting for his team to arrive before he entered.

"So you showed up."

Naruto turned to the source of the voice to see Menma.

"Menma, listen I..."

"What's going on here?" Kushina asked, appearing from behind him.

"Nothing." Naruto answered as he walked inside the building.

He could wait for his team on the inside.

* * *

"Hey, let us through!" A bun haired girl spoke.

Naruto and his team were currently watching as other Shinobi tried to get through the door. He, however, knew that the real door was on the next floor. This was just a test to weed out the weak. His team just brushed away his voice before he could get a word out.

* * *

"So you all decided to come." Kakashi spoke. "Good."

"What are you doing here Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to make sure all my cute Genin decided to come." He stated. "If one of you decided to skip, none of you could participate."

With nothing more to say, he stepped to the side to allow the children inside.

* * *

The group from Konaha decided to conjoin together. Naruto saw that along with his team, the entire group was made up of the clan heirs. There were two teams that didn't join the huddle, a team from the previous year. And one with a silver haired ninja that smelled like snakes.

"So we're all here huh?" Kiba asked. "Even the dead last?"

**'Stay calm.'** The voice ordered. **'Repeat after me.'**

"So Kiba, has your master decided to give you your flea bath yet?" Naruto asked causing Kiba to growl. "Akumaru, you really need to keep him on a tighter leash."

The entire group began laughing, as well as Akumaru.

"What you say dead last?!" Kiba shouted in outrage.

The Inuzuka heir would have lunged for Naruto, only to find himself restrained by a black chain.

They all turned to see Menma was the source of the chains.

"That tight enough for you?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked.

"Hello Menma." Naruto greeted.

"You all should keep it down, you're drawing unwanted attention." A new, silver haired nin spoke.

They turned to see that all eyes from every other village was indeed on them. All sending a small wave of killer intent towards them.

Naruto heard a gasp and saw Hinata shake in fear, this didn't sit well with him. He took a protective step in front of her and glared back. His eyes flashed red as his Killer Intent trumped the other participants.

"What the hell Naruto?!" He didn't hear who it came from.

**'Stop.'**

He did.

"You're getting there." Menma stated. "Just a bit more."

"Who are you?!" Sasuke snapped. "Where is he 'getting'?!"

"I believe I can shed a bit of light on that." The now named Kabuto state as he pulled out a card. "His name is Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina, Whirlpool heiress known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero."

Many Shinobi took a step back, those were two of the strongest Shinobi produced by Konaha. The avenger decided to take a step forward.

"If you're so great, why don't you have a team?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto answered. "He's here as an apprentice."

"What, you're related to that guy?" Sakura asked Naruto angrily. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto spoke. "Banished heir to the Namikaze name." He stated. "The only reason given is a quote by Kushina, 'He's not my son, he's a demon.'"

"Alright maggots, sit down!" The proctor spoke.

* * *

Naruto had barely made it through the last test before he realized it was a sham. Thanks to his knew method of thinking, he was able to figure out the truth to it.

He was still happy Hinata offered to let him cheat off of her. _Why is she so nice to me?_

"Hey, pay attention!" Sakura shouted, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have to get a scroll from the other team, did you listen to anything the proctor said?"

"No." Naruto admitted.

"Useless." Sasuke stated.

"Alright, a word of advice." Anko spoke. "Don'r die!"

With that, the second part of the Chunin exams began.

* * *

"Ouch."

Everything hurt!

He had been jumping through the trees with his team, when out of _nowhere_, a wind blows him a mile _back_! Something told him that it wasn't an everyday, freak of nature moment.

**'Get up!'**

Something about the urgency in the voice urged him to quickly move.

It was just in time, a snake the size of a tree had just lunged for the spot he had been in.

"What the hell, why are you trying to eat me?" Naruto asked.

The snake didn't answer. It just kept it's hungry gaze on him, preparing for another strike.

"Whoa snake!"

Naruto watched as a single black chain wrapped itself around the snakes neck, halting it mid strike. With a powerful tug, the snake was sent into a large boulder, hard enough to dispel it.

As the chain retracted itself, Naruto's vision followed.

Menma.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

Hinata and her team were jumping through the trees at full speed.

They already had their needed scrolls, thanks to Shino's plan.

"Man, these exams are too easy." Kiba stated. "We'll be Chunin before we know it."

"You shouldn't brag until the ask is completed." Shino stated.

"No sweat Shino." Kiba stated. "I mean, the dead last made it this far, it's in the bag."

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing." Hinata mumbled, not stuttering.

"Who cares." Kiba stated. "If we're lucky, so team finished him off for good."

"Don't say that!" Hinata stated in uncharacteristic anger. "He wouldn't leave me like that!"

"Why do you care about him so much?" Kiba asked. "He's a nobody."

"He's the son of a Hokage." Shino stated.

"He's more than that." Hinata stated. "He's my..."

"Quite." Shino stated. "We're being watched."

Team 8 came to a halt.

Hinata activated her bloodline, the Byakugan. With it, she could see the hidden enemy.

Kiba began sniffing, trying to find any source of smell from the enemy.

Shino sent his bugs to find the enemies while being inconspicuous, who would notice a bug?

* * *

"Menma I-"

Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off by a kick to the gut. The blow forced him to kneel over, where he was greeted with an uppercut.

"Come one!" Menma shouted. "Fight me demon!"

He threw another punch that Naruto barely dodged.

"I'm not a demon!" Naruto shouted. "And I'm not going to fight you!"

Menma stopped in his assault and gave a deep scowl. He had come to kill a demon and free his brother's soul, not fight a fool. He would not be denied.

"No choice." He mumbled.

He pulled out a seal and placed it on blonds head.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he struggled in vain against is brother.

"I was raised to kill a demon." Menma stated. "I won't be denied my purpose!"

Naruto froze up as he felt the seal activate. His head began to hurt, as if it were being filled with something. The perception was close.

In truth, a veil had been lifted from his mind, and memories were returning.

* * *

**"At last!"** Kyuubi shouted.

The seal that took him away from him was breaking. Naruto, her Naruto was free, his memories were returning! She was so over-joyed that she couldn't contain herself.

She sung.

**"Hush little kitling, Don't say a word.**

**Kyuubi's earthquake will shake the world."**

Now Naruto understood why he wasn't in his right mind, he remembered.

**"But if Konaha doesn't fall,**

**Fire comes at Kyuubi's call."**

He remembered everything the village did.

**"If Konaha doesn't burn,**

**Kyuubi will make the ocean churn."**

Naruto remembered the first person from the village to show him kindness.

_"I have a child of my own." Hina spoke. "Maybe you two can be friends."_

_"Why would you want that?" Naruto asked._

_"Not everyone hates you Naruto." She spoke, using his name._

_"Yeah well, not everyone wants to help either." He spoke as he turned to leave. "Good night."_

_He was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He would have tried to break free, but then he felt her pull him into a hug._

_"I want to help you." She whispered. "If you let me."_

_Naruto had barely heard the words come out of her mouth. He was more focused at how nice the hug had felt, how warm it was._

So this is how a hug feels. _He thought peacefully._

**"But if Konaha doesn't drown,**

**Kyuubi's tornado will blow it down."**

Naruto remembered meeting the first person going through similar torment for being different.

_"Freak!"_

_Naruto heard some kid cry, that was nothing strange. What was strange was that the insult wasn't directed towards him._

_He turned his attention to the group kids picking on a single one, a little girl. They had to be at least a year or two older than he was. She had to be the same age as Naruto._

That person that would become his friend.

_"Would you like to play?" Naruto asked._

_The girl nodded shyly._

_"Wh-at w-would you l-like t-to play?"_

_Naruto was about to answer before he stopped dead in his tracks. He had no idea, no one ever wanted to play with him._

_"What do kids usually play?" He asked, more than a little embarrassed._

_"I'm sorry!" She cried apologetically, thinking he was being sarcastic. "I don't have many friends, so I don't know many games."_

_"...You didn't stutter."_

_The comment caused the girl to lower her head in shame. Naruto noticed a sad look cross her eyes before she did._

_"Hey don't worry." Naruto spoke. "I don't have any friends, so this is all new to me too."_

_They shy girl raised her head and met Naruto's eyes._

They're so blue._ She thought. She turned tomato red._

_**'Here.' **Kyuubi spoke._

_Naruto's stomach began feeling very weird before the oddest thing happened. A small orb appeared from thin air. It was like a marble with a nine pointed star in the middle._

_Naruto grabbed it and it expanded to the size of a kick-ball._

Kyuubi?

_**'You're welcome.'**_

_"...Want to play catch?" He asked._

_She nodded enthusiastically._

**"And if Konaha stays as it's been,"  
**

Naruto's neck hurt at the memory of one being who he really was.

_"Well...then I wish I wasn't a human." Naruto mumbled, low enough for her to hear. "I wish I was more like you."_

_He felt her stiffen under his hands at the comment._

_**"Do...do you really mean that?" **She asked._

_"...Yeah." He answered._

_**"I could make you like me." **She offered. **"****A Kitsune."**_

_"Really!"_

_**"Yes."**_

_"Will there be any side-affects?" Naruto asked cautiously._

_**"Two." **She admitted. **"You will instinctively be bound to our ways."**_

_"And the second?"_

_**"You'll be a bit of..."**She trailed off before speaking up_

_"What?"_

_**"You'll be a bit of a pervert." **She stated. **"****Kitsune are experts in the arts off seduction, I'll tell you why when you're older."**_

_"Do it." It was a small price to pay._

_**"Done."**_

Of earning it!

_"Why is a snot nosed kid risking his life for a spoiled brat!?" The nin asked incredulously. "Do you intend to die for her?"_

_Naruto looked at the nin with hate, but his eyes began drifting over to Hinata. His gaze softened he saw the heiress crying her eyes out. His mind wondered to his last memory of Lady Hina._

_"Yes." Naruto whispered._

_"What?"_

_"Yes, I'd _die_ for her!" Naruto shouted. "I promised Lady Hina that I'd protect Hinata!" He began to pick himself up. "I would _die_ before I broke a promise to the first person that ever showed me kindness! I'd _die _before I let her debt go unpaid!" The blond gave another glare of determination. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I _never_ go back on my word!"_

_Naruto charged, he really was willing to die for this._

_**'Like a true Kitsune.'**_

**"Kyuubi will start all over again..."**

He remembered the betrayal.

_The roots from the ground had burst up and restrained his feet. They were quickly crawling up his entire body, holding him in place._

_"Naruto, I can't have you talking to the Kyuubi." Hiruzen spoke. "I'm going to have to...separate you two."_

_"Why?" Naruto asked the village leader._

_"I can't have you using the power of Kyuubi in hate." Hiruzen explained. "You are a...liability, and as Hokage, I can't risk it."_

Kyuubi, help!_ He begged._

_**'There's nothing I can do.' **She replied. **'The Wood is binding both of us.'**_

_"What're you going to do?" Naruto asked._

_"I'm going to have Inoichi erase your memories." Sarutobi answered sadly. "Then I will seal the fox away."_

I don't want to be separated from you!

_**'Don't worry Kit, I will never leave you.'** She promised. **'And Kitsune never break their word.'**_

Naruto opened his eyes as was greeted to a giant fox.

"Kyuubi he spoke." He spoke in awe.

**"I told you kit, that I would never leave you." **She finished.

"And we Kitsune never break our promises." Naruto stated with a smile.

* * *

"Naruto." Menma called.

"I remember." His brother spoke.

"What do you remember?" He asked. "Do you remember who and what you are?"

"Yes." The blond answered before standing. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" His eyes met Menma's. "The Kitsune child of Kyuubi!"

"Good!" Menma shouted.

He threw several kunai with explosive tags attached. The landed around the blond, cutting off his escape.

They went off on a tower of flames. But in the flames stood the un-moving figure of Naruto.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me." Naruto stated as he walked from the flames. "Apparently I'm a fire Kitsune, not a water one."

Menma was taken back by what he saw.

There stood his brother in the way he hadn't expected. This Naruto had fox ears and a tail!

"I know what you want Menma, I know that Kushina filled your head full of lies." Naruto stated. "We'll have to settle it another time."

"What makes you think I'm just going to let you leave that easily?" Menma asked, drawing another kunai.

"I left the minute the bombs went off." The blond stated. "Covered by the explosive flames."

To prove his point, Naruto went up in a puff of smoke. He had been nothing but a clone.

Menma stared at the spot his brother had been. He felt a since of...pride that his brother was that good.

_So this is what brotherly love feels like._ He thought.

He continued on his way, he had an exam to finish.

The thought of the competition made him reach for his own...scroll? _Where the hell is-he stole my scroll!_

"That foxy bastard." Menma mumbled.

* * *

Hinata was terrified.

She and her team mates were fighting as hard as they could, but the battle wasn't going in their favor.

"Is this it?" One of the enemies asked.

They were going against a team of Kumo nin, Hinata had always had a fear of them since 'that night'. The night she lost both her mother and her Naruto.

The worse was the leader.

"Is this all you have?" He asked. "Show me how you beat my father!"

The leader of the group was the son of the Jounin that attempted to abduct her that night.

_Is this it?_ She thought. _Is this how I die? _

Her one regret was Naruto. She had not confessed to him. She hadn't been strong enough to be by his side.

Naruto.

"N-Naruto." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked. "Speak up bitch."

"You promised." She spoke.

"I promised what?" The Kumo nin spoke. "You're not making sense, has fear made you go crazy?"

"Naruto!" She cried out. "You promised that you would protect me!"

The two other combatants paused in their own battle at the girl's cry.

"What the hell?" Another Kumo nin spoke.

"Enough of this." The leader spoke as he raised a kunai. "I'm ending this!"

He would have killed Hinata then and there hadn't he noticed a flash of light moving towards him.

He jumped back in time to see it consume Hinata.

Fire.

"Hinata!" Her team cried.

The flames had burned everything in their path. Trees had severe burn marks and chunks missing from the damage done.

"Looks like someone did the work for you." One of the Kumo nin spoke.

"Yeah, but I wanted to kill her." The leader mumbled.

"Kill?" A voice spoke. "Are you trying to say that I can't keep my promise?"

All nin, leaf and kumo turned to the fire.

In it stood Naruto, holding Hinata bridle style as she clung to him. He walked from the flames as it dissipated, both of them were unharmed.

"The hell?"

"Hinata, you think that I would break my promise to protect you?" Naruto stated. "I would die first."

"N-Naruto." She spoke, hope growing. "Do y-you remember?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" Both Kiba and the Kumo leader shouted.

"Who the hell is this blond fool?" One of the Kumo nin asked.

"Dead." The third answered.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto stated.

He raised a single hand, extending only his finger. On it was a small flame that danced around. Naruto began waving his flaming hand for added affect.

The nin, Leaf and Cloud alike, kept their eyes on it. That was their mistake, being distracted.

Each of the Kumo nin fell to a kunai in the back, a Naruto clone behind them.

The clones began rummaging through the dead Shinobi's items. Taking their weapons and scroll.

"What the hell?" kiba asked in anger. "How did you beat them so easily?"

"He distracted them with the fire and had a clone attack them from behind." Shino explained. "Simple but effective."

"Well, I'm as sneaky as a fox." Naruto chuckled.

Naruto turned and began walking away, Hinata still in his arms.

"Hey, where are you going with my girl?" Kiba asked, still angry.

"Your girl, are you two dating?" Naruto asked with an edge in his tone.

"No!" Hinata answered quickly.

"Then she's not 'yours' as you so stated." Naruto countered.

"I too would like to know where you're taking my teammate." Shino stated.

"I'm going to find the others of Team 7 and finish this exam." Naruto explained. "I'm taking Hinata to make sure she stays safe." He turned an eye to Team 8. "You're welcome to come."

Shino nodded, while Kiba grumbled as he followed.

"Hinata, can you tell me what direction they're in?"

* * *

Not once had Naruto sat Hinata down since the rescue, much to Kiba's ire.

_Damn you dead last!_ He couldn't stand to see his claim in another's arms.

He would have said something, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Naruto would screw it up, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

They had found Team 7, well Sakura, being attacked by a Sound nin. It seemed that Rock lee had appeared to give her a hand, but wasn't fairing to well.

"Let's go." Naruto spoke.

"No way." Kiba stated. "This is your problem, you deal with it."

_Let Hinata see how weak you are._ Kiba thought.

"What I'm sure my team mate is trying to say is, we can't help." Shino explained. "That fight took too much out of us."

"...I understand." Naruto calmly spoke.

**'Don't worry, Kitsune always get what their owed.'** kyuubi assured. He saved them, they owed him big time.

Naruto placed Hinata onto a branch and dropped down.

* * *

"Well, looks like we'll have to kill you all with Sasuke." Dosu stated.

"Sorry, but I can't have you killing my teammate." Naruto stated. "I need him to help me pass."

"More leaf nin." Dosu stated. "They're appearing like roaches!"

Naruto walked into the middle of the field, between the Sound nin and his team. He eyes his surroundings, allies and enemies, taking everything into account.

_Okay, I'm ready._

**'Do me proud.'**

Naruto charged and delivered a punch to Zaku, hitting him on the side of the head. This put him of balance, but not out of the fight.

Naruto was still close after delivering the punch, too close to actually dodge.

Slicing Air Waves

He fired at full power, hitting Naruto point blank.

He thought.

In truth, what he hit was just an illusion. The real Naruto was behind him, hidden under a small Genjutsu.

The air waves actually hit Dosu, who had been charging at the fake Naruto from behind. This sent him into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Shit, Dosu I-" He fell silent, thanks to a chop to the neck from Naruto.

Before he fell to the ground, Naruto reached into the Sound nins pouch and pulled out a a kunai.

He sent it sailing to a tree, beside Kin's head.

"Take your team and leave." Naruto ordered.

She gave a terrified nod before grabbing them and leaving.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, Naruto turned to his team.

Only to see Sasuke covered in tattoos and foul Chakra.

_That's new._

**'Check your pocket.'** Kyuubi ordered. **"You have a gift from Menma.'**

Naruto did, he pulled out a seal.

And a letter.

If you some how get past me, your team is in a bit of trouble. _Our_ mother and I have been keeping an eye on a certain snake and thought this would be useful.

Until I kill you, Menma.

P.S. Dodge!

Naruto did, just in time to avoid a kunai to the head.

_Damn...my brother's good._ Naruto thought with a bit of pride.

Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto placed the seal onto his head.

"Okay Kiba and Shino!" Naruto called to the trees. "I'm cashing in on your debt for saving your hides." He pointed to his downed comrades. "Before you whine, I _will_ collect my debts, one way or another."

**"And pay back those who wronged us!"**Kyuubi spoke to him.

* * *

**Review**

**I know I skipped over some of the canon parts, if you don't know what they are, you shouldn't call yourself a 'Naruto' fan.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Preliminary **

Menma watched as his brother's team, as well as Team 8, arrived to the building.

He noticed that Naruto was extremely close to the Hyuuga girl.

_It seems he wants to keep a few secrets._ Menma thought.

Like a previous meeting of his, he still had chills at the memory.

* * *

Menma was searching for another set of scrolls after his _brother_ had stolen his.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A disembodied voice spoke. "A little whirlpool is lost among the leaves." It chuckled. "I thought you'd be fox hunting."

Menma froze, whoever he was talking to knew too much to be a mere Genin.

"Just finished, they're tricky creatures after all." He spoke, trying to stay calm.

He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, that was bad. That meant the stranger was far more skilled than he was. Now he had to decided if it was his friend or foe.

"I have no scrolls." He admitted. "The fox got away with it."

"Well, would you like some assistance in your fox hunting?" The voice asked from behind.

Menma turned and froze, he was face to face with Orochimaru of the Sannin. The S-Rank traitor to the village and enemy to even his allies.

"Hello snake." He greeted, trying to place tough. "What do you want?"

As he talked, he began walking with a foot dragging.

"I can give you power against your fox infestation." The snake offered, never taking his eyes away.

"What would you like in return?" Menma asked. _Just a little more!_

"I know about the seal you gave that sealed away Sasuke-Kun's curse mark." He stated as he began licking his lips. "I could use a person of your skills, join me."

_So that's your game. _Menma realized. _Finished!_

"...No." Menma answered as he began walking away.

"Too bad." Orochimaru mock sighed. "But I can't let you live knowing about me."

Menma turned around and smirked at the snake man.

"Boom." He whispered.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked down. While walking, Menma had made a seal in the ground, he had made an explosive seal.

With Orochimaru right in the middle.

* * *

Menma sighed at the memory.

As soon as the explosion went off, he had made his way towards the nearest team and stolen their scroll.

Now here he was, listening to the Hokage tell the true meaning behind the Chunin exams.

"If any of you wish to forfeit, now would be the perfect time." The aged leader spoke.

Non did.

* * *

FIRST MATCH SASUKE VS. YOROI

Canon Sasuke wins

-SHINO VS ZAKU

CANON

Shino wins

-KANKURO VS ...STRETCHY GUY

CANON

Kankuro wins

-SAKURA VS INO

CANON

TIE-It was an awful fight

-TEMARI VS TENTEN

CANON

Temari wins

-SHIKAMARU VS KIN

CANON

Shikamaru wins

Gaara vs. Lee

CANON

Choji vs. Dosu

CANON

Now for the un-canon fights.

* * *

"Hello Kakashi-Kun." A voice spoke.

"Kushina-Sama." He greeted. "It's so wonderful to see you." He turned his eye towards the black haired child by her. "Hello Menma, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well." Menma returned.

All three turned their attention to the fight.

NARUTO VS. KIBA

"I can't believe we get to fight the dead last, this fight's in the bag." Kiba declared.

They watched as Kiba and Naruto made their way down to the arena.

"So Kakashi, what skills does _he_ posses?" She asked.

Kakashi turned and gave her an eye smile as he answered.

"He possesses none what so ever." He stated. "I made sure of it."

"Minato would be proud of you." Kushina stated. "We can finish what he started."

_Why else would he seal the demon in our child with a seal like that?_ She thought.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Menma stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I faced off against him in the woods." Menma stated. "He has skill."

"He can't, he never had any proper training from me." Kakashi stated. "I was busy training Sasuke."

"Well, foxes _are_ clever." Menma declared.

* * *

Naruto had been listening to the conversation the entire time.

He was not surprised.

"Hey, pay attention!" Kiba declared.

Naruto turned his eyes towards his opponent.

He gave his biggest and foxiest smile, which unnerved Kiba.

It didn't help that Akumaru began whimpering before barking his worries.

"What do you mean he smells like a fox, he's always smelt like a fox." He stated.

**'Let's show them how wrong they are.' **Kyuubi spoke. **'Just don't show too much.'**

_Gladly. _He thought.

Kiba had charged straight for Naruto using a family Jutsu that made him more beast-like.

Naruto simply side stepped and threw a kunai at the Inuzuka that missed him by a hair's length.

"Missed me dead last!" Kiba shouted as he prepared for a second attack.

He stopped in his tracks when Naruto held up a hand.

"Answer something for me Kiba." Naruto spoke.

"What, trying to draw this out?" Kiba asked cockily.

Naruto said nothing, he just glared at the heir as he walked around him in a circle.

"What do you know about foxes?" Naruto asked as he kept walking. "You come from a canine clan, you must know a bit."

Many of the adult tensed in the room as Naruto spoke, unsure of how to act. The law kept them from speaking on it, not that it stopped many of them, but not the blond.

"Of course I do!" Kiba assured as he kept his eye on Naruto. "Foxes are canines that are-"

"Not the boring stuff." Naruto stated.

"...They are tied into many lore."

"There we go." Naruto smiled. "Now, what do most of the legends intel a fox doing?"

"...Pulling pranks."

"Exactly!" Naruto shouted. "Do you know how?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It's because we're clever!"

He pulled his arm pretty tightly, causing an invisible force to bind Kiba.

"What is this?!" He asked in panic. "What did you do?"

He was answered when a ninja wire came into view, it had been a Genjutsu.

"You let me catch you with a low rank camouflage Genjutsu." Naruto answered.

"This won't stop me!" Kiba declared.

**'Finish it.' **Kyuubi ordered.

_'Harem Jutsu'_

Kiba found himself surrounded by an array of naked women. Being the supposed 'hound dog' that he was, he did the expected thing.

He feinted with a nose bleed.

"I think I won." Naruto chuckled.

The proctor was unable to speak as he nursed his nosebleed, as well as every other man in the room.

* * *

Naruto made his way up the stairs and met his brother.

They stared at each other before Menma began laughing.

"You're as clever as a fox." Menma stated before becoming serious. "Just be wary of the cunning snake."

After that, they went their own ways. Menma to their mother's side and Naruto to Hinata's.

"Uzumaki, that Jutsu was very degrading." Kurenai stated with a harsh glare.

"Not my fault it's effective." Naruto countered.

"Um, N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered. "Pleas-se don't-"

She was cut off when Naruto placed a hand on her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze. It was warm and it made her feel strong.

"What where you saying Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked warmly.

Hinata smiled as she spoke. "Please don't use that Jutsu again, it _was_ offensive."

"Okay."

Kurenai was amazed at what she just saw.

_Just like that? _She thought. _He got her to stop stuttering _and_ be assertive, just like that!?_

She was beginning to thank he wasn't so bad.

* * *

Neji Vs. Hinata

Naruto noticed her freeze up at the selection of her name.

He placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder and gave her a word of encouragement.

"Would the competitors please come down." The proctor spoke.

"Do your best Hinata-Chan." Naruto encouraged.

* * *

Neji and Hinata stared off at each other, their bloodline activated.

"You should give up now." Neji spoke. "A weakling like you will never win."

"No." She stated firmly. Shocking the male Hyuuga.

_I can't give up._ She thought. _Naruto is watching. _

She couldn't bear it if he thought she was weak.

Hinata did the uncharacteristic thing, she attacked first.

She gave an open palm thrust towards her cousin, who barely dodged. He returned the attack, only for Hinata to dodge as well.

This is how the battle of Hyuuga's went, their hit barely grazing each other. But that was enough.

Then, Neji delivered a blow that caused Hinata to stagger.

"You see." He stated, as if he weren't hurt. "You were fated to be weak, which is why you are."

"Don't listen." Naruto called out. "Come on Hinata, show him how wrong he is!"

Naruto saw her strain to pick herself up and continue the fight. But as it progressed, Hinata began to falter while Neji continued his assault on her.

_I can't keep this up._ Hinata thought.

Her chakra control was failing her.

"It seems that you noticed." Neji spoke. "I've been sealing your coils." He turned to the proctor. "This fight is over, end it before she dies."

"N-NO!" Hinata shouted. "I'm still standing!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she fell to the ground and began coughing blood.

The proctor called the match in Neji's favor.

* * *

"Kurenai Sensei." Naruto spoke. "Why does Neji have such hostility against Hinata-Chan?"

"Neji is apart of the Branch, servants to the Main branch." She answered._ Though they're more like slaves. _"When she was younger, she was kidnapped." The Jounin explained. "No one knows how she was saved, but her mother lost her life in the ordeal." She never noticed him tense at her words. "In his anger, Hiashi killed the intruder instead of allowing him to be interrogated."

"So he was punished?" Naruto asked.

"No." Kurenai sighed. "Cloud would have declared war on us for killing their Shinobi without evidence, so they gave a choice."

"The head of the Hyuuga that killed their Shinobi, or war."

"But Hiashi is alive, and we aren't at war?" Naruto spoke.

"I know." She stated. "They gave them Hiashi's twin brother, Neji's father."

* * *

Neji, as well as everyone else had heard the Jounin's words.

It only reminded him of why he hated the Main branch, as well as Hinata. That he was a slave to them and to her.

Hinata forced herself to stand as best she could and looked at her cousin with sadness.

"I'm s-sorry Neji-K-Kun." She stuttered from pain. "I w-want to e-end the seal and U-unite the Branch and Main clans." She smiled lovingly at her cousin. "I want to change fate."

The words had the opposite affect on her fellow Hyuuga.

He charged with the intent to kill.

The Jounin intended to jump in the way of the assault, but were beat to the punch by Naruto.

The ground he stood on burned under him and around Hinata protectively.

Naruto stared at Hinata, before turning a hate filled glare at Neji.

"You hate her for something she had no control over." Naruto growled. "Something she _herself_ hates!"

"What would you know?" Neji asked venomously.

"I know more than you can imagine." Naruto stated.

"Trash like you can't imagine my pain!" Neji snapped. "To bear a burden placed on you and suffer! You're just a fool abandoned by his family and fated to stay a weakling and-AHH!"

Neji fell to the ground and convulsed in pain.

"Watch your tongue Neji." Hinata spoke.

All eyes turned to the kind Hyuuga heiress who wore a mask of cold indifference. Her hands were in a sign that forced the seal on Neji to activate.

"I allowed you to release your hate on me." She stated coldly. "I _allowed_ you to win this fight. I even allowed you a chance of love, but you spat on it." She then put on the Hyuuga sneer. "I _won't_ allow you to badmouth my Naruto-Kun."

_Her coldness is kind of hot. _Naruto thought. _Wait..._

**'Did she say 'her Naruto-Kun'?" **Kyuubi asked with a smirk.

_Not the time!_

"Hinat-ta-S-Sama!" Neji wailed.

That only anger the kind Hinata.

"It's _-Sama_ now is it, what happened to weakling?!" She snarled. "Did you _finally_ remember that I could have ended this farce of a fight at anytime I wanted?!"

She would have continued to cause her cousin pain, had Naruto not placed his lips on hers. Gently, he spread her hands, breaking the seal.

"There, all better." Naruto stated.

"No." Hinata mumbled, her head down. "More."

"What?"

"I want more!" She shouted shouted as she tore her jacket open, revealing a mesh shirt covering her...assets. "I waited all of puberty for this, I'm not waiting longer!" She tackled him down and straddled his waste. "Now lie back and think...of...ramen."

Her eyes closed as she fell asleep on him.

"...What just happened?" Naruto asked from under her.

Anko, proctor from the second exam answered. "You were almost ruined for marriage by the Hyuuga girl before she passed out from her wounds."

"Should I be happy or pissed?" Naruto asked.

"Both." Anko answered.

**'Both.' **Kyuubi answered.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Kurenai spoke.

* * *

Naruto would have preferred to follow Kurenai and be with Hinata, bit the next fight stopped him.

Menma vs. Kabuto

He couldn't pass up a chance to see his brother in action, especially if he would be fighting him.

He noticed Kushina making her way to him.

"Watch closely demon." She smirked. "You're about to see why he will be the one to kill."

* * *

"Let's in this." Menma spoke. "Neither of us wants the other in the way of their real target."

"...Okay." Kabuto spoke, unsure of his opponent. _Why was Orochimaru-Sama wary of this child?"_

Menma made the first move.

Menma started by forming a massive concentration of rotating chakra in his hand. He held the attack over his head for all to see and marvel at.

"Is that...?" Kakashi began in disbelief as Kushina nodded. "He is very skilled." Kakashi complimented.

"He's been trained since birth to do his duty." Kushina stated. "His Godparents and I have held nothing back in his training."

"I don't know what that is." Kabuto lied, everyone knew. "But don't think I'll let it hit me."

They watched as Kabuto's hand began glowing with chakra of their own as he prepared to fight.

Menma and Kabuto charged each other, both with hands full of death.

Menma had thrust his hand at Kabuto who barely ducked under it. He attempted backhand swipe at Menma's throat.

The attack connected, only for Menma to go up in a puff of smoke.

"Where are you?" Kabuto asked, on guard.

From his shadow, several chakra chains erupted and bound him before he could react. The audience marveled as the shadow seemed to _inflate_ and out popped Menma.

"That move-"

"One of Jiraiya's." Kushina stated. "Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique."

"You've got a real prodigy on your hands." Kakashi stated. "Minato-Sensei would be proud."

Kushina said nothing.

Menma began forming another rasengan in his hand as Kabuto continued to struggle.

"Surrender." Menma ordered. "This attack will be impossible to dodge at this range and with you bound like that."

"...Fine, I concede." Kabuto spoke.

* * *

"That was truly amazing Menma." Kakashi spoke. "You'll be able to-"

"What was that?" Kushina asked hotly.

"What?" Menma asked confused. _I won._

"That was showing off!" Kushina snapped. "Hiding away and having a clone take the hit." She spat. "Your clone should have been able to finish him, if it can't do that, how will _you_ kill the demon?!"

Menma said nothing as he lowered his head.

"I think it was impressive." Naruto spoke.

"Thanks." Menma mumbled with a growing smile.

He returned it, before smirking. "It was very fox like."

Both Kushina and Kakashi turned a heated glare to the blond.

Menma only smiled and nodded to Naruto.

* * *

"Now that the preliminaries are over, I want you all to draw lots." The Hokage spoke. "In one month, the finales will take place and decide who's ready for a promotion."

They did.

Menma vs. Neji

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Kankuro vs. Shino

Naruto vs. Gaara

Sasuke vs winner.

"Now that you know your opponents, prepare." The proctor spoke.

With that, the remaining Genin left with their respective teachers. All but Naruto, who stayed and stared at the Hokage.

"Is something wrong Naruto-Kun?" He asked kindly.

"Foxes don't like to be bitten." Naruto stated. "They bite back."

With that, he walked away while whistling a tune that had haunted the village leader's dreams for years. It seemed like a simple lullaby, but it was so much more.

He still remembers the words that chilled him to the bone after all that time.

_"Kyuubi will start all over again."_

The chill was no warmer than it was then.

* * *

**Review-Please.**

**P.S. I'm thinking of making a pokemon story! What do you all think. Be honest.**


End file.
